New Lover
by soultaker78
Summary: Monique wakes up one morning next to her new lover. Moniquexsurprise. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Monique was laying in bed after an intense night of lovemaking with her new lover. The African-American girl snuggled up to her companion and ran her fingers through blonde hair.

Before they had become lovers, Monique had found her would-be companion suffering from a nasty breakup. Monique had brought that person to her home to try and bring them comfort. That night, the two of them had spontaneously decided to have sex with each other.

Monique now found herself in a bind. Things would become very awkward if the identity of her new lover was revealed. People at school just wouldn't understand: especially Kim.

As Monique was pondering these thoughts, her lover stirred and looked her in the eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Tara," Monique returned the greeting. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"It was wonderful. I'm starting to think that Josh dumping me was the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"Glad to hear it," Monique said with a triumphant grin, before her mood became somber. "Tara, I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."

"I agree. I don't want people finding out about how fast we came to sleeping with each other."

"You're more concerned about that than the fact that you slept with another girl?" Monique asked. That seemed kind of strange to her.

"Yeah," Tara said and felt the need to explain further after seeing Monique's look of confusion. "It's not exactly a big deal nowadays for two girls to be together, but if it became common knowledge that we slept together after one night, I'd still be considered a slut."

"That makes sense. We have moved pretty fast. I mean, we don't even know that much about each other."

"I think we know enough."

"Oh really," Monique said with a grin. "What's my last name?"

"Ummmmmm," Tara stammered while attempting to think of what to say. "That's a trick question: you don't have one."

"It's Robinson."

"Oh. Well Ms. Robinson, what's my last name?"

Monique paused for a second as she formulated a guess. "Matthews."

"Nice guess, but it's Strong."

"All right Ms. Strong, how about this. Since it's a weekend and my parents are out of town, we have another round of lovin' then tell each other all about ourselves?"

"Okay," Tara agreed. The two of them melded their bodies together and began pleasing each other, feeling good about where this new relationship would take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I have decided to expand on this story. I would have done it sooner, but I had other stuff on my plate. Anyway, this chapter takes place before the first one and shows how Monique and Tara came together.

----------------------------

Monique was working her shift at Club Banana when she saw Bonnie and a depressed looking Tara come into the store. The african-american girl had heard through the grape vine that the blonde cheer leader had been dumped by Josh Mankey and had not taken well.

"Welcome to Club Banana. Can I help you?" Monique greeted the pair as she had been told to.

"Your help is not needed or wanted," Bonnie replied, then turned towards Tara. "Come on Tara. I'm sure picking out and trying on some new outfits will cheer you up."

"If you say so Bonnie," Tara said weakly.

"Great," Bonnie said enthusiastically as she walked away from Tara and started perusing through the clothes in search of desirable apparel.

Monique felt bad that the only person who was trying to help Tara was someone as self absorbed and unempathetic as Bonnie. She decided that she was going to help the blonde. "Tara," Monique said discreetly, "If you need some help getting through this, you can talk to me. If you want to, you can come to my place later tonight."

As Tara heard Monique's offer and then relay her address, Tara was touched by her generosity. She knew that she would be going to the dark skinned girl's house later.

---------------------

At 8:30 that night, Monique was having a good time watching some movies while her parents were out of town. As she was enjoying herself, she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door, opened it and saw Tara. "Come in," Monique said.

"Thanks," Tara said as she walked inside and then quickly hugged Monique. "I just really need somebody right now."

"It's all right," Monique said as she returned the hug and started stroking the depressed blonde. As she touched Tara's skin, she felt some strange feelings stir within her: the kind of feelings most girls get for boys. Monique shook those feelings aside and remembered that Tara needed her help. "You know, there are more important things than having a hot boyfriend."

"I know," Tara said. "But Josh was more than that. I really thought that we were going to go all the way. But that's not going to happen now," she said through barely restrained tears as she clutched tighter to Monique.

When Tara squeezed tighter on the dark skinned girl, she also had felt feelings that most girls only have for boys. She also remembered all the stories she had heard of Monique and her ability to not be emotionally dependent on boys. This made Tara respect her.

Tara decided that she was going to do something that could have catastrophic repercussions, but she didn't care. She broke off her hug with Monique and kissed the dark skinned girl before she lost her determination or could be stopped.

As Monique felt Tara's tongue enter her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. However, she did not find herself being engrossed with being kissed by the blonde. She started kissing back.

The two of them made out for almost 15 minuets before Monique broke away and said something nearly every male wants to hear from a woman. "We have to get naked right now," she said with a stern tone.

"Okay," Tara said with a smile and began complying.

--------------------------------------------

Author's notes: sorry for the stopping point, but this is a T story. There's another chapter left. That one will be about the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: this story is messed up chronologically messed up. The proper order of chapters is 2, 1, 3. Keep that in mind.

----------------------

Monique was cooking some late breakfast while Tara was using the shower. The dark skinned girl had also gathered up all the clothes she and her blonde companion had discarded last night before making their way to her bed room.

Several minuets later, Tara had come gotten out of the shower, covered herself with a towel and met up with Monique in the kitchen. The dark skinned girl had prepared two plates of scrambled eggs for them to eat.

"This looks great," Tara said as she sat down and the two of them began eating. When they were done with their meal, Monique spoke up.

"So Tara," Monique said. "I couldn't help but notice that you were very skilled last night and this morning. Almost like someone who had had sex with another girl before."

"You noticed," Tara said uneasily. Then took a big gulp as she prepared to tell her dark secret. "Well, I have had sex with other girls before."

"I thought so. Who with, if you don't mind."

"It's all right. I've slept with Bonnie several times."

"Bonnie?" Monique repeated in shock. "Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Is any other Bonnie?" Tara replied. "Bonnie's something of a bisexual nymph. She's had sex with most of the girls on the cheer squad. Except Kim of course."

"Of course," Monique said as she allowed this new information to process. "But why isn't that common knowledge?"

"Well, Bonnie's sexual preference is something of an 'open secret' for those of us she picks. We know she likes sleeping with girls, but we'd never tell anyone about it because Bonnie would kill us," Tara said, then her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had just done. "Please don't anyone what I just said."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to piss Bonnie off over something this major. But why is that even a secret? I mean, it's the 21st century. Pretty much the only people who are homophobes anymore are rednecks and old people, and nobody cares what they think."

"Bonnie's afraid of what people will think of her if they find out she's a lesbian sex addict," Tara explained.

"Bonnie does know that everyone is not as narrow minded as her, right?" Monique asked.

"She probably knows, but doesn't care because she's so narrow minded," Tara said and then started giggling. This caused Monique to laugh as well. After they were done with that, Monique took a serious expression on her face.

"Tara, what we did last night... that was my first time," Monique said.

"You mean your first time with a girl, right?" Tara asked, to which Monique shook her head 'no'. "Oh," the blonde said. She had never imagined herself as someone would take another girl's virginity.

"But what happened last night... it was... I can't even think of to describe it. That's how good it was," Monique said.

"I'm glad you like it," Tara said, then had an uneasy expression on her face. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. You have more experience in this area than me. What do you think we should do?"

"But I've never had a romantic relationship with Bonnie, only a sexual one."

Silence fell over the pair as they wondered just what they were going to do. "Well, I think keep this to ourselves now," Monique said. "We can be together in private and keep it secret. If we decided to be open, we can be open."

"Sounds good," Tara said as she stood up, gave Monique a peck on the cheek and started putting on the clothes she had discarded last night. "I'm going home now. I'll call you tonight," she said as she left the house.

As Tara began the modestly lengthed walk back to her place, she started thinking about her future. She had never thought about having a romantic relationship with another girl, but now she was wishing she had done this sooner. She kept walking as her mind kept coming with things she could do with Monique, both platonic and otherwise.


End file.
